


Worship

by FarAwayEyes4



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:50:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7637215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarAwayEyes4/pseuds/FarAwayEyes4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone assumes that Rin is the one that worships Sesshomaru. What if it's the other way around?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worship

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi/VIZ. There is absolutely no profit being made from this story. Please do not sue.

Title: Worship  
Author: Far Away Eyes  
Rating: M, X  
Pairings: Sesshomaru/Adult!Rin

They say that I am otherworldly. They say that I am ethereal---untouchable. They also say that she is not worthy. She is mortal, yes, but they're wrong. It is I, Sesshomaru, who is not worthy. And so, I make penance for their sins against her by worshiping at the temple of her body nightly.

As I look down at her prone form, vulnerable before me, I see unwavering trust reflect from the depths of her cinnamon eyes. It still awes me that Rin can have such steadfast faith in me---even after all of my failures. There are so very many. It is because of them that I know that I do not deserve her. Yet, here she remains by my side, as loyal and loving as ever.

I watch as she licks her lips, her small pink tongue teasing me. I want to kiss her so badly, but I will refrain, waiting until I've drunk in the splendor that is her body bared before me. She remains silent, watching me closely as if waiting for a command. Does she not know the power she holds over me, Lord of the Western Lands?

Her dark hair, a rich mahogany, cascades down freely. Rin has long ago set aside the childish side ponytail for the untamed appearance of letting her hair down. I would have it no other way. Her hairstyle reflects my Rin---wild and free.

Her skin is creamy and soft. I trace with my eyes to her shoulders down to her perky breasts, taunting me, demanding to be touched. I will wait. I must fast before I feast. I trace the curve of her body to the flare of her petite waist. My hands fit nearly around it, her frame so much smaller than my own. Moving my eyes downward, I see her shapely hips, their roundness calling me.

Rin has parted her legs slightly, exposing her sex to my eyes. I can see the moisture pooling there. My eyes flicker to meet hers and I find a heated gaze that I'm certain matches my own. Glancing back down, I notice that she has opened herself further. Her white thighs are inviting and I long to settle between them. Still, I wait. Sacred rituals are best done slowly.

I follow the curve of her legs to her feet. I adore her feet. They are calloused and rough from the years of walking barefoot, following me across Japan. I tried and failed and finally gave up on making Rin wear shoes. It became part of her charm, and I learned that one cannot tame the wild child. I would have her no other way.

Now that I have worshiped her with my eyes, now I may worship her with my body. I care not if she pleases me. I exist to please her. I move to sit with her and ease one of her feet into my lap. Gently, I massage it, earning a pleased groan from Rin. I am her servant and I will relish in her praise.

Once I finish with her feet, I gently part her legs and settle between them. I lower my head, brushing my nose against her sensitive clit. I take a deep breath, her spicy scent filling my nostrils. My tongue snakes out of my mouth and I lick her entrance in a languid stroke. Rin gasps, bucking her hips. She squeezes her thighs slightly, holding me in place. I am honored to oblige, for her pleasure is my command.

Gently, I push my tongue inside, twirling it. Her taste is sweet and delectable. I hunger for it, becoming more and more addicted to it every day. I graze my fangs against her swollen clit, teasing it. Rin's hips lift off the floor, and her soft mewls fill my sensitive ears. I can feel myself grow painfully hard as her wanton groans spur me on. I push my own desire aside and focus upon hers, my tongue thrusting in and out of her body in a gentle rhythm.

Rin's hands grip my head, her thumbs stroking my hair. She gasps my name and I know that she is nearing the first of her climaxes this night. My tongue pushes further inside her willing body. Her body shudders and her thighs squeeze harder as she rides it out. I eagerly drink her juices, pleased that I have brought her to such pleasure.

I sit up and move between her legs, my arousal resting against her inner thigh. I will not enter her until I've paid homage to the rest of her body first. I run one hand up her leg, to her hips and upwards still to a soft breast. Rin arches into my hand as I cup it, a clawed thumb flicking the erect nipple. Her gasp is like music to my ears and I desire nothing more than to hear it again. Slowly, I lower my head to the other breast, my eyes trained on her face. My tongue flicks out and brushes the sensitive nipple. I am rewarded with a low mewl of delight.

I suckle at her breast, my fangs latching on gently. I feel Rin's small hands grip my head, holding me there. It sends shivers down my spine and I feel myself harden even further. I will wait. Rin's needs supersede my own.

Lifting my head, I lock eyes with my mortal lover. In them, I find love and desire and I feel guilty for I do not deserve it. Rin smiles encouragingly at me, a seductive twist to her full lips. I kiss her almost chastely at first before pushing my tongue into her inviting mouth. She weaves her hands into my mane and deepens it. She tastes delectable and I feel myself become dizzy. Now I will worship her body fully with my own. It is time.

Slowly, I push inside her slick entrance. She breaks the kiss off to throw her head back, a pleased groan escaping her lips. Her eyes are closed and her cheeks are flushed. As I sink all the way inside her, I feel like I am coming home.

Rin's legs lock around my hips. She is holding me inside and I am more than willing to oblige. I set a slow and steady rhythm, not trusting myself to last long if I go any faster. Rin pulls me down for a kiss, our tongues matching the dance of our joined hips. She is tight and warm and if I had a choice I would remain within her forever.

Rin's hips buck upwards and she gasps into my mouth. She is commanding that I go faster. It is my duty to please her and I begin to increase my pace. The soft slap of our bodies meeting fills my ears. Rin runs her hands down my bare back, her blunt nails leaving trails across my skin. She squeezes her thighs and gasps my name in a low moan.

I begin to pump within her, making my strokes long. I rotate my hips to intensify her pleasure and I am rewarded with her mewls in delight. I can tell that Rin is close and I will make certain that she orgasms before I do. I slide deeper inside her and grind my hip against hers. She is tightening around me and I groan. It feels like such sweet ecstasy.

Rin shudders underneath me and cries my name out loudly as she climaxes. I grip her waist in my hands and gently squeeze as I push faster into her, trying to prolong it for her. Her face is beautiful when she comes. Her eyes flutter shut, her mouth opens slightly to reveal her tongue and her nose crinkles in an adorable way. I am pleased to know that I brought her to this.

I move faster, nearing my own climax. She is rippling around me as she continues to ride the waves of her orgasm. My name falls from her lips over and over in a litany. As I feel my own orgasm overtake me, I push as deeply as I can and hold her against me. I lower my mouth to her ears and whisper her name in reverence. As my seed spills inside, I kiss her, my tongue twisting with hers in a sacred dance.

Once both of our climaxes subside, I lift my head and look down at Rin. A satisfied smile crosses her lips and I know my sins have been forgiven for another day. She reaches up and brushes one of my stripes with her hand. My eyes flutter shut and I place my hand over hers, keeping it there.

“Rin---”

Rin reaches up and pulls me down for another lingering kiss. She whispers in my ear, “Thank-you, Sesshomaru.”

It is I who should be thanking her.


End file.
